Vision
by bamon26
Summary: he looked at me for a minute with those intense blue eyes , then brushed away my hair from my neck and kiss where my pulse supposed to be and sank his fang in my neck it does hurt a little at first, but then all I feel was pleasure and sweet feeling of peace that filled my whole being it felt like I'm save now and no one can hurt me..
1. Chapter 1

Here I'm for the first time helpless watching my friend and some not so good friend being tortured. I watch Klaus as he try to save Stefan trying to prove that he had changed indeed. I am standing with a sobbing Elena and a very tired and injured Caroline.

Then I watch a figure in black being thrown on the floor then realized it's Damon and then I had vision. My surrounding change I saw I'm sitting in my gram's car with her on the driving seat.

'Grams are monsters are real?"

"No sweetie they are not"

"Now stay in and do not leave the okay I'll be back in five minutes"

I watched as Grams made her way to grocery store, watched her until she disappeared and start to play with my teddy bear when I saw a kitty sitting on the ground and she look injured and Grams has always told me to help the one who is in need

Therefore, I did what Gram has always taught me. I leave the car and started to made my way toward the kitty not realizing the car coming my way and when realized it was too late the car was so close I closed my eyes and heard my Grams screamed my name wait for the pain to come, but it never does. So I opened one of my eye to saw a blue eye, then I open my other and saw a guy with black hair and blue eyes

"You almost die there. You should have listen to your grams" he said handing me a chocolate

"Get away from her" Grams said she took me out of his arms

"Sheila you should be thankful that I was there"

"Stay away from her. Do you understand me?"

"I'm the man of my word and I give my word to Emily and I can't stay away from her you know my job is to protect her"

"It's not yours it's my job to protect her"

"You suck at it"

"Just stay away from her"

"Sorry I can't"

I watch as he started to walk away that was very rude of Grams she should have at least said Thank you to him. So what if she didn't I will

"Thank you"

He turned around with a small smile on his face

"You're welcome little witch. I'll see you soon"

Then he disappeared so does the vision and with that I raise my hand and saw the vampire who was just about stake Damon went flying back and I levitated the stake and stake him with it then set the vampire who were holding me, Lena and care on fire and walk toward Damon

"Bon your magic it is back" Caroline said

"Caroline and Klaus take Lena and Stefan to the mansion I and Damon will join you in minute" Klaus nodded helping Stefan to stand up

"You sure you can take them?" Caroline asked as Elena helps her. She is still weak from the vervain.

"Yes now go"

I kneel down beside Damon he was hurt badly and seeing him like this made me feel weird. I have to do something. I created a fire around us so no vampire can come in and try to kill us.

"I see that your witcy juja is back"

"Damon here takes my blood"

It shocked him more than it shocked me.

"No" he said simply

"Don't be difficult right now"

"Witch I'm weak I would never be able to stop"

"Stop being a drama queen and take my blood"

"I can't I..."I cut him off" Damon I trust you"

he looked at me for a minute with those intense blue eyes , then brushed away my hair from my neck and kiss where my pulse supposed to be and sank his fang in my neck it does hurt a little at first, but then all I feel was pleasure and sweet feeling of peace that filled my whole being it felt like I'm save now and no one can hurt me or Damon then after sometime he stopped and everything I was feeling second ago was gone.

"Okay that's enough. Are you alright?"

"Yep"

He stood up and then help me stand up we saw the vampire trying to get in.

"Two yours, two mines. Let's see who kill them first if I win you are giving me your jacket"

"And if I win you are going to kiss me" I narrowed my eyes at him and he smirk

"It's a bet then"

"It's the bet"

I stopped the fire and give aneurysms to both vampires at same time then set them on fire and watches as they turn to ashes.

"And I win"

I saw that Damon had killed one of them and stake the other. Before he could say anything, I started to feel dizzy. Everything becomes blurry. The last thing I heard was Damon's voice

"Bonnie are you alright?"

Then everything went black


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with a horrible headache and find Klaus standing at the end of the bed

"How are you feeling, love," He asked in his British accent

"Actually great" Which was true its like I haven't killed that vampires using my powers, well except the headache.

"Thank you for what you did out there"

He smiles a little "You don't have to thank me it was my fault. Mother was right hybrids are not such a good idea"

"Better late then never"

After a moment of silence between us, I asked, "Where is everyone?"

"Elena and Stefan are downstairs and Caroline has gone to do some grocery shopping she asked me to stay here with you"

"I should tell them that you are awake" he left before even I could ask him where Damon is.

I rolled off the bed and looked at myself in the mirror I looked horrible bag around my eyes and hair all messed up. I really needed a shower. I saw my overnight bag on the dresser Caroline must have stopped by to collect my clothes. I choose a denim shorts, a purple tank top and a cardigan and headed toward the bathroom when suddenly the door and none other than Damon step out in only a towel. He have the most amazing body I have ever seen not that I have seen many, but whatever. Most people had an acquired kind of beauty, they became better looking the longer you knew them and the better you loved them, but Damon had unfairly skipped to the end of the game, all jaggedly handsome and Hollywood-looking. Not needing any love to get there.

"Staring is rude, but I understand" he said smirking

"Oh, shut UP!" Saying that I slammed the door of the bathroom and heard him chuckle

_Bamon_

"I'm hungry" I said as I went downstairs in the kitchen

"You're on time pasta is just ready" Elena said

"Lucky me"

"Where is Caroline?" I asked

"Her mom called so she had to leave" Stefan informed me as he handed me a cup of coffee, I smile at him gratefully and took a sip

"Mm mm its amazing" I told him

"I made it" Damon said as he sat on the chair beside me

Ignoring him I turned to Klaus who is looking amused about something

"Are you sure all your hybrids are dead"

"Yes Bonnie all of them are dead"

"How do they break the sire bond? I mean from what I know about sire bond it can only be broken by the vampire who you are sired to, right?"

"Who care, all your hybrids are dead, problem solved," Matt said

"I don't think that the problem is solved, someone helped them break it then send them here to kill us" Stefan said as he set the table. Elena is lucky indeed

He is right I mean if those hybrid only wanted to kill Klaus why do they kidnapped me? Oh god another mystery ... I really want my boring normal life back..

"He is right the problem is far from being solved it have just started" Damon said leaning back in the chair

_Bamon_

Stefan is a great cook. I really want all this to end so Elena could be happy for once. I thought as both of them said their goodnight and went upstairs to Stefan's room. So today I got kidnapped, kill some hybrid, almost got kill myself and find out there is someone who is planning against us. I really curse the day I wish for my life to give me surprises. Please god I take it all back, give my normal boring life back pretty pleases.

"Now that we are alone how about my kiss?" Damon said smirking, invading my personal space

"What kiss?" I asked frowning

"I won remember" He said as he started to play with my hair. What's wrong with him?

"No you didn't, I did" I pushed him away as I walked toward the sofa and sat on it and switch on the TV.

"One could try" I heard him say

"Which remind me, you are giving me your jacket"

"You sure I can't compel you" He asked

"Sure as hell" I smile as he pouted, then he came to sit beside me on the sofa

We were watching TV in total silence when he asked

"Why did you save me back there considering you hate me and all"

"I don't hate, I just don't appreciate your existence" I said

"Liar" He said, "You have hots for me, but you are afraid to admit it"

"Keep talking Damon, maybe someday you'll say something intelligent!" I said as I stand up from the sofa and started toward the stairs

"If you were so upset with me why did you feed me your blood to save my life?" he asked, annoyed, but I didn't understand why, I mean he never really cared about what I have to said about him before why now.

"Because I do stupid thing Damon" I said at last..

Review please :D


End file.
